the_animusfandomcom-20200213-history
Princess Orca
Princess Orca was a female SeaWing and the first-born animusprincess of Queen Coral and King Gill. Tsunami, Anemone, and Auklet are currently the only surviving daughters, but eleven unnamed daughters of Queen Coral were killed before they could hatch, or soon after. Unknown to anyone, Orca was secretly an animus, and she plotted to use it to her advantage in a plan to take the SeaWing throne from Coral. Before the events of The Dragonet Prophecy, she was defeated and killed by her mother when she challenged her to the SeaWing throne. Despite being seven, she was confident she would win, but she was accidentally impaled by the narwhal horn that was strapped to her mother's tail during the challenge and died of the wound. She gave a statue to the Royal Hatchery before she died, and unknown to the SeaWings, it had been enchanted to assassinate all the eggs in the hatchery that was female, leaving the male eggs untouched. This was due to the fact that she had expected to win and become queen. Without heirs, she could rule the throne for generations and not worry about any challengers. This backfired when her mother killed her by stabbing her with a narwhal horn, so Queen Coral lived on without any daughters until she successfully hatched Princess Anemone. Princess Tsunami returned back to the Sea Kingdom and found out the truth about the statue about a year later. They confirmed it when Anemone used her animus powers to reveal who enchanted the statue, and later that day the statue was destroyed. Biography Pre-series Before the challenge, she enchanted a marble statue of herself she had sculpted and dedicated to the Royal Hatchery. Her mother had no idea she was an animus dragon at the time. Its function was to kill off any of the remaining female heirs, preventing any royal sisters from hatching that may try to take her spot as queen of the SeaWings. Orca thought she would win, but she didn't, so the statue was now working Queen Coral's favor in the dark of the night. Tsunami later defeated the statue. Once she explained it to Coral, she and Anemone completely smashed it to pieces. Queen Coral still loved and missed Orca, despite the fact that she nearly killed her. According to Queen Coral, Orca was a very talented sculptor. The queen also wrote her first scroll based on the event titled "The Tragedy of Orca". A chapter of this story was recited during Whirlpool and Tsunami's first Aquatic lesson. Quotes ''"I did this all wrong. You're going to rule forever, aren't you, Mother?...You should thank me...no one can stop you now." ''-Orca's last words. Trivia * Orca's scale color was once unknown; however, the statue she carved of herself was of dark green marble2 with blue sapphire eyes, which makes it likely that dark green was her scale color, and blue was possibly her eye color. It was confirmed that she is dark green with blue eyes here, rather than the common fan depiction of her being black and white. * Because of Albatross being part IceWing, Orca is of IceWing decent. * It is unknown how many years have gone by since Orca's death, but the popular belief is that it's been fourteen years since. * Orca may have used her animus powers to almost win because everyone was shocked when she almost killed Queen Coral. * It is possible that Orca was driven insane because she used her animus powers too much. * If this fact is true, Princess Orca could have made even more enchantments that were hidden prior to her challenge to Queen Coral. * An Orca, also known as a killer whale, is a very large dolphin.